Nouveau boulot, nouveau comportement
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Tohru est virée de son boulot de femme de ménage ! Que vatil se passer ? trad de new job new attitude de kosuke ! chap 5 et lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Nouveau boulot, nouveau comportement

Genre : sérieux mais choquant par moments !

Statut : plusieurs chapitres

Résumé : Tohru est virée de son boulot. Son nouveau boulot va la forcer à changer…

Disclaimer : A mon grand désespoir, les persos et le monde de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire ! Seules les fautes dans la traduction m'appartiennent lol.

Note : Salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Il s'agit en réalité d'une fic que je traduis. Autant vous prévenir, c'est pas pour les chochottes ou les prudes. Les commentaires de l'auteur sont conservées et j'en ai rajouté qq unes. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon bac sans mention et je suis aceptée dans l'ecole de chimie qui m'intéresse ! Jsui super heureuse ! (dsl pr ce débordement, mais jsui tro contente !)

**Nouveau boulot, nouveau comportement**

_Chapitre 1_

POV Tohru

- Vous êtes VIREE ! cria un homme vêtu d'un costume bleu et d'une cravate grise.

- Je suis…virée, bégayai-je. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, j'ai été virée. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour l'argent ? Je ne peux le croire.

- Hé, va-t-en ! Casse-toi d'ici, tu es virée.

Il criait toujours. Il dit en me poussant dehors par la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? marmonnai-je. Je baissai les yeux et soupirai quand, tout d'un coup, je heurtai quelqu'un.

- Oh, je suis désolée, dis-je en relevant les yeux et, à ma grande surprise, c'était Kyô.

- Ah, dis-je, surprise en tombant par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria-t-il. Il tendit la main pour m'aider, je la pris.

- Merci.

Je soupirai et restai immobile.

(ndla : si vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé, tohru a perdu son boulot pour avoir renversé de l'eau de javel sur le tapis pur indigo de ce mec, le rendant mauve pâle. Quel sera son nouveau boulot ? héhé, vous verrez bien.)

- Tohru, qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? Quelqu'un t'a blessée ? Dis-moi ! dit-il rapidement.

- Ce n'est rien. Personne ne m'a blessée. Mais je viens juste de perdre mon boulot.

Je soupirai à nouveau et commençai lentement à marcher.

- Tu quoi… pas si vite !

Sur ce, il saisit mon poignet et me retourna.

- J'ai perdu mon boulot, dis-je, douloureusement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tohru ; tu en trouveras un autre, dit-il, essayant de me consoler.

Il m'approcha plus près de lui, dans une étreinte et me tint serrée.

- Kyô, tu vas te transformer, dis-je, troublée et appuyée ( ?).

- Non, la malédiction est brisée. Tu l'as brisée, dit-il. Il fit un pas vers moi, je sursautai et je le serrai fort contre moi.

Kyô se tint là, les bras le long du corps, pendant que je le serrais ; puis il les leva et me serra fort contre lui. Alors que nous étions ainsi, je commençai à pleurer. Il se recula, releva ma tête et me regarda dans mes yeux noisette. Il prit alors une mèche de mes cheveux châtains qui était devant mon visage et la dégagea. Puis, d'un doigt, il essuya une larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

- Ne pleure pas, dit-il solennellement.

Je regardai ses yeux de braise et tentai d'arrêter de pleurer.

- D'accord, dis-je silencieusement.

Il prit ma main et nous nous mîmes en route.

- Nous sommes rentrés ! cria Kyô. Il lâcha ma main et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Yuki entra, ainsi que Shiguré et son habituel sourire joyeux et insouciant.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pris tant de temps, Tohru ? demanda Yuki tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Elle était probablement en train de s'amuser avec d'autres garçons, remarqua Shiguré. Yuki et Kyô le frappèrent à la tête, laissant des bosses.

- Aïe ! c'est nul, je blaguais, dit-il en se frottant la tête.

POV Yuki

Je remarquai que Tohru n'avait pas été troublée par le commentaire ou quand moi-même et Kyô avions frappé Shiguré.

- Tohru qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que Kyô t'a dit quelque chose de blessant ? demandai-je.

- Pourquoi tu me reproches tout et n'importe quoi tout le temps ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. Alors arrête de m'accuser ! s'écria Kyô.

- Ta gueule, baka neko ! dis-je.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle et elle courut à l'étage. Kyô baissa ses yeux tristes. Je le regardai curieusement.

- Bon, Kyô, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tohru ? demanda Shiguré, sérieusement pour une fois. Il alla à l'autre bout du canapé et s'assit.

- Elle a perdu son boulot, elle est virée, dit-il toujours le regard baissé. Shiguré et moi sursautâmes, ne pouvant croire que Tohru avait réellement été virée.

- Donc c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas réagi quand j'ai été frappé ou à ma remarque, dit Shiguré en frottant son menton.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour elle ou au moins pour qu'elle se sente mieux ? dis-je, essayant d'aider.

- On peut faire son dîner au lieu qu'elle fasse le nôtre, dit Kyô en levant la tête, voulant également aider.

- Ta gueu…. Attends une minute, c'est une bonne idée, baka neko ! dis-je.

- Hé, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! enragea Kyô.

- Vous savez que ça l'aiderait si vous vous entendiez mieux, les garçons ? dit Shiguré avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- D'accord, pour Tohru, dis-je, seulement voulant aider.

- Pour Tohru, dit Kyô.

- OUAIS ! Mettons nos mains au milieu et disons « Pour Tohru ! », chantonna Shiguré. Il mit sa main au milieu, mais personne d'autre le fit.

- POUR TOHRU ! chantonna-t-il seul.

- Au boulot ! Kyô, tu fais le dîner. Shiguré, tu fais les hors-d'œuvres et je ferai le dessert, commandai-je.

- Youhou, Yuki !

- Quoi, Shiguré ?

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

- D'accord, donc tu t'assures que Tohru ne vienne pas dans la cuisine et n'en fais pas tout un plat ! dis-je.

- D'accord, chantonna-t-il.

Et nous commençâmes donc à cuisiner et à crier l'un sur l'autre pendant que Shiguré nous disait de rester calmes.

POV Tohru

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas plus de travail, j'ai terminé mes études, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ici. Je pense que je pourrai partir mais pour Shiguré, Hatori, Momiji, Akito, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, et Kyô ?

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je.

Je levai la tête pour voir qui c'était. Il s'agissait de Kyô, Yuki et Shiguré avec quelque chose.

- Oui, dis-je, confuse, en séchant les larmes sur mes joues.

- Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi, dit Kyô et il posa quelque chose sur le lit, à côté de moi.

Je retirai le couvercle et vis de la nourriture. (ndla : désolée mais je n'ai aucune idée de le nourriture qu'ils mangent, excepté la soupe au miso, donc imaginez du poisson et de la bonne nourriture japonaise dans un grand plat.)

- Waouh ! Ca a l'air tellement bon. Qui a fait ça ? demandai-je, toujours en regardant la nourriture.

- C'est moi, dit Kyô en levant sa main.

Je les invitai chacun sur le lit et nous mangeâmes là sur le lit. Shiguré fut expulsé de temps à autre pour des remarques qu'il avait faites, mais nous mangeâmes joyeusement.

- Merci, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, les garçons, dis-je en m'inclinant.

- Rassieds-toi, Tohru, dit Yuki gentiment.

Il quitta la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gâteau. Le gâteau était constitué de trois couches de tailles différentes. Le glaçage était blanc et des bougies d'anniversaire étaient parsemées dessus.

- Désolé pour le glaçage mais Shiguré a mangé les décorations, dit Yuki en souriant.

- Mais c'était vraiment un bon glaçage ! chantonna Shiguré en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de faire ça, je vous cause tellement d'ennuis, dis-je sans lâcher le gâteau du regard.

- Il n'y avait aucun problème, Tohru.

- Ouais et nous voulons t'aider.

- Si tu veux, nous t'aiderons même à trouver un nouveau boulot.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, je baissai ses yeux à la pensée de chercher un boulot.

- SHIGURE !

Et Yuki et Kyô le frappèrent à la tête.

- AIE ! s'écria-t-il. Ils mangèrent le gâteau puis je commençai à montrer des signes de fatigue, ils me laissèrent donc dans ma chambre. Je leur proposai de laver la vaisselle mais ils m'en empêchèrent.

Je me mis en pyjama et me couchai.

Je me réveillai et préparai le petit-déjeuner pour les garçons mais ils dormaient encore donc je laissai un mot leur disant que leur petit-déjeuner était dans le frigo. Je pris le journal et commençai à chercher un boulot.

Je passai toute la journée à aller à des entretiens et , à chaque entretien, je me voyais refuser le poste. Dans ma déception, je m'égarai. Je continuai à marcher puis trouvai un établissement appelé « Ugly ».Je vis la pancarte signalant une demande d'embauche et décidai d'essayer.

J'entrai.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appelai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cria une voix.

Alors que j'avançais un peu plus, je vis une fille qui portait un semblant de chapeau de cow-boy, un top rouge et un jean ainsi que des bottes.

- J'ai vu que vous avez besoin de personnel et j'ai pensé que je pourrais tenter ma chance, dis-je, peu rassurée.

- Je ne sais pas. Approche-toi, dit la dame.

Je fis quelques pas et la femme me dévisagea de haut en bas. Elle se leva et tourna autour de moi.

- D'accord, je pense que tu as le poste, dit-elle.

- Merci, euh… comment vous appelez-vous ? demandai-je.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sam, dit-elle.

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici ? Quel genre de travail devrai-je faire ? demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

A suivre

Voilà ! c'était le premier chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Hésitez à laisser des coms mm si c pr me dir q g u une mauvaise idée en traduisant cette fic !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Le début du chapitre devrait vous rappeler un film américain passé il y a qq années en France. A vous de trouver lekel ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2_

- Tu travailleras derrière le bar et de temps en temps, tu danseras dessus. Tu seras peut-être aussi payée pour satisfaire un client, que ce soit une lap dance, un striptease ou quoi que ce soit d'autre (ndla : utilisez votre imagination !).

- C'est… ce que je pensais. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, j'irai en enfer, dis-je, troublée.

- Non tu n'y iras pas. Et c'est trop tard, tu aurais du demander ce que tu serais amenée à faire avant de postuler pour le boulot. T'habites où ? et tu vis avec qui ? me demanda Sam.

- Euh… je vis avec les Soma. Avec Shiguré, Yuki et Kyô et quelques autres garçons vivent dans la résidence principale.

Elle prit tout cela en note.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le boulot ? demandai-je, embarrassée.

- Puisque tu vis seulement avec des mecs, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à t'habituer au style d'ici. Tiens, bois un coup.

Et elle me tendit cette bouteille mauve. Ne voulant pas défier mon nouveau patron, je saisis la bouteille et bois une gorgée. Je bus la bouteille entière et redressai mon dos.

- C'était bon.

Je léchai le liquide qui était resté sur ma lèvre supérieure et libérai mes cheveux bruns des tresses qui les retenaient.

- N'est-ce pas ? Une nuit sur deux, je veux que tu en aies une chez toi, tu en trouveras ici. Voilà. Et aussi longtemps que tu en bois, tu as le poste. Sam lança la bouteille par-dessus son épaule et écouta la bouteille se casser en mille morceaux.

- Bon, maintenant, voilà ton travail pour aujourd'hui : achète des fringues plus adaptées.

Sam me tendit une carte et je la mis dans ma poche.

- Et puis reviens chaque soir sauf le dimanche à dix heures du soir et tu partiras à trois heures du matin. D'accord ? dit Sam en prenant une autre bière.

- D'accord, pas de problème, dis-je, confiante.

Puis je sortis en roulant des hanches comme si je l'avais fait toute ma vie.

Je me sens tellement… LIBRE ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'aime cette sensation. Fermée puis ouverte avec une simple clé. Ca fait du bien ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Ah oui, je peux aller faire des courses.

Je tirai la carte de ma poche arrière et la regardai ; il y avait marqué… « GLAMOUR : votre autre look ! »

D'accord, je suis censée avoir l'air sexy, et glamour, tous deux suffisamment puissants pour stopper les mecs avant même qu'ils démarrent.

Je marchais toujours en balançant mes hanches, vers l'adresse donnée sur la carte puis trouvai le magasin, il était rose.

Je rentrai et, immédiatement, quelqu'un était à côté de moi, me poussant dans les cabines d'essayage avec des vêtements. La femme m'avait donné quelques shorts courts, des sous-vêtements et des jupes, avec des chapeaux assortis et des chaussures. Commençant à fatiguer, j'essayai le dernier ensemble. En sortant, je portai une minijupe en jean qui allait jusqu'à mes cuisses, avec un top rose moulant qui mettait en valeur ma poitrine, des sandales argentées à talons qui me donnaient quelques centimètres supplémentaires et un chapeau rose sur mes cheveux bruns qui étaient à présent lâchés et redressés sur les côtés (ndla : pardonnez-moi si vous pensez que ça a l'air moche mais ce n'est pas du genre de Tohru de porter ça ; ça avait l'air bizarre quand je l'ai écrit.).

J'achetai toutes les fringues que j'avais essayées plus quelques bijoux, sacs et quelques autres accessoires. Alors que je sortais du magasin, mon nouveau look faisait tourner les têtes puisque je montrais ce que j'avais aux garçons. En me dirigeant vers la maison, quelques garçons m'arrêtèrent pour m'inviter à sortir ; je dis non à cause de mon travail mais les invitai à venir me voir.

En passant devant un salon de beauté, je pensai à me payer une manucure. Je me fis poser des « acrilycs » (ndla : pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sont les « acrilycs », ce sont des faux ongles qui sont ajoutés au bout des vôtres, ça ne couvre pas l'ongle entier) et je me fis faire une nouvelle coupe. Je sortis et rentrai sans m'arrêter sauf quand quelques garçons sûrs d'eux m'invitaient.

- Je suis rentrée ! clamai-je. Je montai dans ma chambre pour poser mes vêtements, chaussures, etc. Je redescendis au salon où Kyô, Yuki et Shiguré étaient assis.

- Salut, les garçons, dis-je.

Ils me dévisagèrent…

A suivre…

Comment les garçons vont-ils réagir ? moi jle sais ms jvou le dirai pas, niark ! Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec la suite ! Enjoy !

_Chapitre 3_

POV Kyô

Nous étions bouche bée, même Shiguré.

- Euh… euh…, bégayai-je.

- Alors, ça vous plaît ? dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Nous étions sans voix, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait répondre, pas même Shiguré, pourtant pervers normalement.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Et elle alla dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Waouh, elle a suivi mon conseil, dit Shiguré en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Pervers !

En disant cela, Yuki et moi le frappâmes à la tête.

- Aïe !

- Oh, Shiguré, vous avez mal ?

Tohru revint dans la pièce pour examiner les bosses qui étaient sur la tête de pervers de Shiguré.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il rapidement.

- Oh non, ça ne l'est pas. Il y a deux grosses bosses sur votre tête. Là, laissez-moi vous soulager.

Sur ce, elle coinça le chien et se pencha sur Shiguré, ses seins sortant presque de son t-shirt, et embrassa chaque bosse.

La mâchoire de Yuki ainsi que la mienne tombèrent.

- Tohru ! m'écriai-je.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en se tournant sur la pointe des pieds et commençant à marcher vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? criai-je.

- Ne crie lui pas dessus, Kyô ! s'écria Yuki.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! dit-elle sournoisement.

Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires vers moi et je baissai les yeux, essayant de ne pas regarder sa jupe.

Elle se courba et saisit ma tête de sa main douce, puis elle dit :

- Prêt ?

Et elle se pencha et m'embrassa. Je restai assis, ne laissant pas sa langue entrer. Puis elle releva sa jupe pour révéler un string rose et s'assit sur mes genoux croisant ses jambes derrière mon dos.

Sa langue appuyait, tentant d'entrer puis, de sa main libre (ndla : une main tient la tête de kyô, et l'autre main, devinez !), caressa juste à côté de ma virilité. Surpris, j'ouvris la bouche et sa langue y entra. Alors qu'elle commençait à explorer ma bouche, elle fut détachée par Yuki et Shiguré. Mais elle me tirait avec eux, car ses jambes étaient toujours liées dans mon dos.

Elle se leva.

- Merci pour l'entraînement, s'était sympa.

Puis elle partit.

- Oh, et je travaillerai de dix heures du soir à trois heures du matin, mais je serai peut-être un peu en retard à la maison.

Puis elle quitta la pièce et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit Yuki, confus.

- Euh,… je pense que notre Tohru a grandi, dit Shiguré, à moitié sérieux.

- Etrange, tout de même, dit Yuki en se grattant la tête et en tombant dans le canapé.

- Ouais, et tu es le seul qu'elle n'a pas embrassé, garde un œil ouvert sur tout ce qui est étrange, dis-je en me levant et m'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez notre fleur ? dit Shiguré, sérieusement.

Peu après, Tohru revint avec de la nourriture, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A suivre…

Je sais que les chapitre sont courts mais je n'y peux rien, n'étant que la traductrice. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaît autan qu'à moi.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Yuki**

Nous mangeâmes très silencieusement ce soir-là. Nous gardions un œil sur Tohru pendant tout le repas pour voir si elle faisait quelque chose de bizarre, mais rien. Une fois notre repas terminé, elle rassembla la vaisselle et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la laver.

- Shiguré, va surveiller ce que fait Tohru, murmurai-je.

Shiguré se leva et rampa jusqu'à la porte menant à la cuisine et regarda à l'intérieur : Tohru était à l'évier en train de laver la vaisselle. Dès que Shiguré fut revenu, Kyô était aussi revenu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? Elle se comportait bien pendant le dîner cependant avant elle était complètement…

Kyô baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas finir sa phrase. Shiguré commença à gratter sa tête, essayant de penser, Kyô avait toujours les yeux baissés, et je restais assis là, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Bien, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire en ce moment. Nous verrons si cela continue demain. Mais, pour l'instant, allons dormir, dit Shiguré dans un soupir.

Nous hésitâmes tous puis nous levâmes lentement pour nous diriger vers nos lits.

Trop fatigué pour penser à ça, j'allai à la salle de bains pour prendre un bain (ndlt : je sais, ya répétition mais je vous rappel q jtradui !). Je fis couler l'eau et commença à déboutonner ma chemise (ndlt : le strip tease de Yuki, waouh !) en attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne température. Comme j'avais fini de déboutonner le dernier bouton, je retirai la chemise, révélant une fine poitrine de couleur pêche avec un peu, sans plus, de muscle. Je fermai le robinet et retirai mon pantalon et mon boxer, les jetant également sur le sol avec ma chemise. Je rentrai dans l'eau et eu la chair de poule au contact du liquide.

Je me mis lentement à l'aise dans l'eau chaude et commençai à me détendre. Alors que j'étais allongé dans la baignoire, je fermai les yeux pour me détendre encore plus. Je rouvris les yeux et me mis à me laver avec un savon au parfum de vanille. Puis je pris le lufa (ndla : je ne sais comment l'épeler ou comment ça s'appelle mais c'est le truc avec lequel on nettoie son corps.) et le frottai doucement le long de mes jambes, puis de mes bras, et sur ma poitrine et mon dos. Je me rinçai et me mis à appliquer le shampooing et la lotion capillaire dans mes cheveux.

Je rinçai le shampooing et lotion de mes cheveux. Je saisis une serviette et sortit du bain. Je sortis, mes vêtements toujours sur le sol dans la salle de bains et je m'en foutais complètement. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et, silencieusement, je pris des vêtements et m'habillai. Je me rendis à mon lit, tirai les draps, entrai dans le lit et m'endormit instantanément, ne sachant qu'il y avait des yeux marron qui me regardaient fixement pas loin de là.

**POV Tohru**

Je me glissai plus près de Yuki qui dormait profondément. Je commençais à monter sur son lit, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. (ndla : dsl de dire ça, mais tohru est comme une chatte, MIAOU !) Alors que j'arrivais à sa tête, il se retourna ; je tins ma bouche fermée, essayant de ne pas être effrayée par le mouvement. Je relevais gentiment et doucement les couvertures qui couvraient son corps puis me mis à déboutonner son haut de pyjama. Il remua encore une fois et mes mains revinrent sur ma bouche. Enfin, je finis de déboutonner son haut et regardai sa révélant une fine poitrine de couleur pêche avec un peu, sans plus, de muscle. Je le fixai puis me penchai et commençai à caresser ses cheveux, tandis que mes lèvres s'approchaient de plus en plus des siennes. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui donner un baiser, il leva sa main et me poussa en arrière.

- Quoi ! dis-je confuse, me redressant sur le lit.

Je regardais Yuki et ses yeux me fixaient. Je baissai les miens et il se pencha pour relever ma tête. Il me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Va-t'en maintenant, dit-il calmement.

Il relâcha ma tête, sortit du lit et tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je pris sa douce main et il m'aida à me relever. Je fis semblant de trébucher et il me rattrapa. Nous nous tenions ainsi, moi dans ses bras, et j'aimais ça. Je commençais à le prendre dans mes bras, essayant d'agir innocemment et il ne bougeait pas. Je le regardai de mes yeux marron et je le vis regarder droit dans eux. Il me relâcha et se tourna pour me laisser partir, mais je n'allais pas partir. Je me tournai vers lui et allait l'embrasser mais il m'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il me prit, me plaça de l'autre côté de sa porte, la ferma et la verrouilla.

- Zut ! grognai-je en serrant les poings.

Je regardai la pendule et remarquai qu'il était neuf heures et demi.

- Zut, je vais être en retard.

Sur ce, je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je sortis avec un top court noir, un des shorts en jean les plus courts qu'on ait jamais vus, avec des sandales noires à talons aiguilles. J'avais mes cheveux châtain bouclés et tenus par (ndla : beaucoup) de gel. Satisfaite de ma tenue, je descendis les escaliers et sortis de la maison. Alors que je me rendais au travail, les têtes se tournaient, ce qui me plaisait encore plus parce que je voulais de l'attention et BEAUCOUP.

A suivre

Le chap suivant devrait plaire aux ptites perverses (pti pervers osi !).


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chap qui contient un lemon ! vala c tout bonne lecture !

Au passage, kosuke s'est arrêtée ici pour l'instant !

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Yuki**

J'ouvris mes yeux et m'assis dans mon lit. Je frottai mes yeux et regardai autour de moi. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement, je me levai et commençai à m'habiller. Je mis un pantalon bleu marine et une chemise blanche. Et je descendis les escaliers. Je sentis de la nourriture dans la cuisine et commençai à ralentir. Je vis Tohru en train de préparer du thé et le petit-déjeuner. Je rentrai prudemment, espérant qu'elle ne me remarque pas mais je rentrai dans une chaise.

- Aïe ! criai-je.

Puis je regardai à nouveau Tohru.

- Yuki, tu vas bien ? dit-elle arrivant avec un kit de premier secours.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas grave.

Je tentai de reculer.

- Tohru, où sont Shiguré et Kyô ?

J'espérai qu'ils soient encore dans la maison.

- Ils sont partis; Kyô est allé au dojo et Shiguré est parti voir Ayamé. Laisse-moi t'aider à aller sur le canapé, dit-elle et, involontairement, je la laisse m'aider à me rendre sur le canapé.

- Je vais te chercher du thé, je reviens.

Et elle alla dans la cuisine.

**POV Tohru**

J'espère que Yuki va bien. Peut-être que ce thé va lui permettre de se sentir mieux. (ndla : je vais faire quelque chose de bizarre, vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué vous-même. Je vais faire faire à tohru des choses mais elle risque de devenir mauvaise pendant cela donc gardez les yeux ouverts… attendez, vous devez les garder ouverts pour lire), juste un dernier petit truc.

Je pris une petite bouteille avec un liquide rose à l'intérieur (ndla : vous vous souvenez de ce truc que tohru a bu au début ? ben, c'est ça !), je retirai le bouchon et en versai la moitié dans une tasse et la moitié dans l'autre. Je remuai regardant le mélange des couleurs se faire.

**POV Yuki**

Elle revint avec deux tasses de thé. Elle m'en tendit une et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Nous étions assis là, ne faisant rien sauf boire notre thé. Je finis et posai ma tasse sur la table en face de moi, puis elle en fit de même. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me sentais différent. Puis avant de le réaliser, Tohru et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis nos mains se rencontrèrent, elle se tourna et me fit face. Je me tournai vers elle et elle se pencha. Elle lâcha mes mains et commença à m'enlacer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la laissai faire et approchai ma tête. Puis je me mis à mordiller son cou. Elle gémit et se recula. Je posai ma main derrière sa tête, l'approchai de la mienne et commençai à l'embrasser. Ma langue tenta d'entrer mais elle me refusa l'accès. Nous brisâmes le baiser pour reprendre notre respiration, puis elle revint à ma rencontre. Je tentai à nouveau d'entrer mais elle ne me laisserait pas entrer, donc je me souvins de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kyô (ndla : d'accord, pas exactement ça mais c le même principe) ; je pris son sein et elle sursauta au contact.

Ma langue entra et nous commençâmes l'exploration. Nous brisâmes le baiser encore une fois pour reprendre notre souffle. Une fois notre souffle retrouvé, je la regardai, elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et je compris que moi aussi puisqu'elle se mit à enlever son t-shirt. Quand il fut enlevé, elle le jeta sans se soucier de là où il allait et me regarda à nouveau. Je regardais sa poitrine et la devinait au travers du soutien-gorge. Elle se pencha et me retira ma chemise. Puis elle se mit à embrasser ma poitrine lentement et doucement, tout en descendant. Dès qu'elle arriva à mon pantalon, elle commença à le défaire mais je l'arrêtai et la pris dans les bras. Je me mis à lui faire un suçon dans son cou et elle me laissa faire. Puis, après avoir laissé ma marque, je commençai à embrasser sa poitrine jusqu'à ses seins. Je défis son soutien-gorge et le jetai par-dessus mon épaule tout en continuant à embrasser sa poitrine.

Elle sourit, heureuse, puis elle me regarda avec ses yeux profondément marron et je sus ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui retirai son short et son string et commençai à passer ma main sur ses lèvres. J'étais sur le point d'introduire un doigt en elle mais elle me stoppa…

- Ce n'est pas loyal, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle retira mon pantalon puis mon boxer et regarda ma virilité puis la prit, et commença à la caresser de bas en haut.

- Plus vite, plus fort, plus vite, gémissai-je.

Elle fit ainsi et je gémissais de satisfaction. Je revins à elle et me mit à la pénétrer. D'abord avec un seul doigt. Elle courba son dos. Et je commençai à entrer et sortir mon doigt lentement.

- Encore, plus vite, encore, dit-elle avec plaisir.

Je pénétrai encore un doigt et entrais et sortais de plus en plus vite. Elle se pencha et murmura :

- Finissons-en avec ça.

Et là-dessus, elle vint sur mes genoux et je la pénétrai, elle grimaça de douleur mais dit :

- Saute-moi !

Elle mit ses bras autour de mes épaules je mis mes mains autour de sa taille et commençai m'activer en elle plus fort. Elle gémissait FORT et ses ongles rentraient dans mes épaules. Je grimaçai de douleur mais continuai. Je donnai un dernier coup de bassin et mes liquides vinrent en elle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et je l'essuyai du doigt et elle s'évanouit. Me sentant faible, je rassemblai nos vêtements qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, relevai Tohru et la posa dans son lit. Puis je remis mes vêtements et me dirigea lentement dans ma chambre pour dormir. J'étais allongé dans mon lit pensant à ce qui s'était passé. Puis je me sentis vraiment fatigué et je réalisai ce que j'avais fait, mais avant que j'aie pu vraiment penser, je m'évanouis aussi.

A suivre… (je pense !)

Bon ben voilà ! on en est toutes au même point et j'attends plus qu'impatiemment la suite ! (hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews, jpourrai faire pression faire pression sur kosuke avec pr kon ait la suite rapidement !)


End file.
